


City Life

by classicasshole



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabbles, Emotional Comfort, Eventual Smut, Eyewitness - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, New York, Philkas - Freeform, WIP, just me rambling, maybe???, no real plot, philukas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Deciding to leave Tivoli, Philip and Lukas move to New York to start fresh and give their relationship a real go. Lukas has to overcome his internalised homophobia. Luckily he has Philip, who is willing to do anything for the boy he loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fic and my first in this fandom1 Please be nice! Not sure if I will go on with this, I will see how people respond to it. Constructive criticism is welcome but please be polite! :)

Philip stared across the table trying to catch Lukas' eye. The blonde's eyes were downcast, seemingly fascinated by the vegetables left on his plate. Philip sighed he knew it had been a risk going out tonight but this double date was truly a disaster. He thought doing something social with another gay couple might help Lukas loosen up a bit more. But after spending only an hour with the couple at their table Lukas had shrunk in on himself, eyes darting around every few minutes, like he expected someone to come up to their group and start hurling abuse at them. 

It hadn't been easy moving to the city, Philip had just gotten settled with Gabe and Helen. But if his relationship with Lukas wanted to develop they had to get out of Tivoli. Lukas could not relax there when he was constantly on guard looking out for his dad or former friends. Right after graduation and 2 months after Agent Kane had been apprehended the two boys decided a change of scenery was necessary.

Trying to make a new start in the city was hard. Philip's mother was no longer there, for her health she had moved somewhere for a slower pace of life. The few friends Philip had had before moving to Tivoli were now gone to college. Getting Lukas to do any social activities was hard as his confidence had taken a hit since coming out. Philip was determined to help him feel better. He thought meeting up with other gay couples and having fun downtown would help. He had thought wrong. He would choose his companions more carefully next time. 

At first the couple, Chris and Dean, seemed nice and welcoming. But not long after they were seated at the restaurant it became apparent that they were both too...too much! Nice guys but loud and over the top. Some might say stereo-typically gay! Not that Philip had a problem with that but Lukas was still insecure and the attention that their group was drawing was not helping things. Philip felt bad but he knew he had to try and help Lukas in some way. Show him that in the city people were more tolerant. It took a lot more than some boisterous boys to get New Yorkers riled up.

After declining dessert and making vague plans to 'do this again sometime' Philip and Lukas made their way to the subway in silence. Lukas trailing behind Philip, shoulders up to his ears, lost in thought. They sat opposite each other on the ride back home. Philip waiting until they got to their apartment to talk, knowing that Lukas would not appreciate having this conversation in public. 

Once back in their sparse apartment Lukas went straight into the bathroom. Philip wandered into the kitchen, took out a beer and sat at the kitchen table waiting. 

"Are we going to talk about tonight?", he asked once Lukas emerged from the bathroom.

"What's there to talk about?", replied Lukas, not even looking at Philip and making his way to the bedroom. 

Philip got up from there flimsy folding kitchen table following his boyfriend into their cosy bedroom. 

"I know tonight was uncomfortable for you", Philip began, "I just thought getting out and meeting people might ease your worries. They were nice guys just a little loud. I get that! Maybe next time we can invite them over here, somewhere more private."

Lukas looked up from where he sat dejected on the bed. "I know what you were trying to do but I'm just not there yet. I'm fine when its just you and me in our apartment but once other people are involved I get self-conscious. I can't help it."

As Lukas spoke Philip couldn't help but be grateful to Helen for getting both boys some help after the traumatic quadruple homicide. While they only went to talk to a doctor for a short period of time Philip could see the difference in Lukas. He was more open and willing to talk and he was more honest with himself. But words would never be Lukas' strong point. He struggled to express his thoughts and feelings. Philip saw how frustrated this made him. The brunet was desperate to help his boyfriend. He had an idea but was nervous in voicing it, afraid it would scare Lukas even more. But he was getting desperate. It killed him seeing the once confident boy become guarded and quiet. 

"Tell me what you need. I will do anything I can to help you. To make you feel safe", he murmured softly.

"I don't know", Lukas whined, sounding lost and hopeless. "I don't know", he repeated, quieter this time.

Philip approached the blonde then. Wrapping his arms around his head and shoulders. Lukas, still sitting on the edge of the bed, nuzzled against Philip's stomach. They stayed that wait for several minutes. Lukas taking whatever comfort he could from his love. Philip stood there holding the back of his neck and rubbing his back with his other band, soothing his distressed partner. 

"You trust me right?", Philip asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yes", Lukas relied simply, making Philip smile softly.

"You trusted me to guide you when we started this", he stated, staring down at the top of Lukas' his head, his face still pressed up against Philips stomach.

"Well yeah, you were a bit more experienced than I was in that department", Lukas huffed against his skin. Philip hadn't noticed that Lukas had rooked up his t-shirt, and was now resting his cheek against his tummy. 

"And you like when I lead you and tell you what to do?"

"Mmmh" was the reply. "I like that I don't have to think about it. You take the lead and just make me feel good". Philip smirked at that. He was as surprised as Lukas was when they realised the blonde was quite submissive. Whether that was because he was nervous and unsure in this new relationship, or it just a natural part of him Philip wasn't sure yet. And Philip had been shocked at how much his boyfriend's submissiveness and neediness turned him on. Never would he had described himself as dominating. But when he was with Lukas he wanted to take care of him, shelter him, guide him. He wanted to give him everything. Show him how good he could feel. 

The grip on the back of Lukas' neck tightened, "Well maybe you need to trust me and listen to me out there as much as you do in here".

"What?", Lukas pulled away slightly so he could look up at Philip.Philip gazed into his blue eyes adoringly.

"You overthink things. I could see the wheels turning in your head tonight. Worrying what the people at the other tables were thinking, if the waiters were going to say anything to us."

Lukas turned his head away, "I can't just forget how I was brought up."

"I know" Philip cooed. "I'm just saying you relax when I'm in control. You know nothing is going to happen to you and you have nothing to worry about when I'm taking care of you.". Lukas nodded. A frown forming on his beautiful face, unsure where Philip was going with this. "What if you let me guide you, out there too", Philip nodded in the direction of the window. "If you knew I was looking out for you you could relax more and enjoy yourself."

Lukas looked up at Philip through his long lashes. Heat pooling suddenly in Philip's belly at the sight. Having Lukas beneath him, gazing up at him, lips parted and eyes glazed.

"You'd do that for me", he whispers.

Philip runs his fingers through the long blonde strands "I would do anything for you", he murmurs as he bends down to press a chaste kiss to Lukas' plump lips. 

Lukas can feel Philip growing hard. He runs his hands up Philip's jean clad legs, cupping his ass. "I trust you" he says breathlessly, as Philip pushes him back further onto the bed and quickly removes his henley. Philip looks down at Lukas sprawled out on their tiny bed. He crawls over Lukas' long legs resting his elbows on either side of his head. "I'm going to make you feel so good baby" he whispers as he swoops down to claim the blonde's lips in a searing, possessive kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip tries to comfort Lukas when he gets a call from his dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter of this fic, it takes place a few days after the first chapter 
> 
> I was really happy with the response to the first chapter so I decided to give it another go. I am really unsure about this chapter, I chickened out at the last minute, I was going to try write smut but yeah that didn't happen. 
> 
> If anyone would like to see more of this world let me know or if they have any ideas on what they would like to see Philip and Lukas doing let me know.
> 
> I have never written anything like this before, so any constructive feed back is appreciated, but please be nice. Thanks.

Philip rummaged in his pockets for his keys as he walked up the four flights of stairs to his and Lukas' apartment. It was only the afternoon, but Philip had spent the whole morning travelling up and down Manhattan handing in his resume, and a portfolio of his photos, to potential employers. He then spent over an hour in Central Park taking pictures of whatever caught his eye. he hoped to upload them to his blog and generate some traffic later today. Not a bad days' work for two o'clock on a Saturday. 

He had cycled straight back to their Brooklyn apartment without picking up lunch. He wanted to take Lukas to that nice deli they had spotted in their neighbourhood the other day. They were settling into their new life, while Vinegar Hill had a reputation of being seedy it was actually a pretty nice neighbourhood, with a younger crowd. With his Mom moved upstate Philip couldn't move back to Queens and finding an affordable apartment while living off one salary was difficult but he and Lukas were making it work. 

Smiling to himself as he thought of his boyfriend, he jimmied his key in the door and pushed into the apartment. He immediately saw that Lukas was banging around the kitchen, looking frazzled, his blonde hair wild around his face. 

Philip approached cautiously, unsure as to what had upset his boyfriend while he was gone. "Hey...hey whats wrong?"

Lukas looked up, only now noticing that Philip was in the apartment, "What? Nothing I was just making lunch."

"You can't cook."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't. And anyway you hate cooking. Trying to make spaghetti with you last night was torturous." 

Lukas smiled at that. Good, Philip thought, try to calm the blonde down, distract him with humour. Quickly though Lukas was back to rummaging through the presses taking out pots and pans, for what, Philip had no idea. 

"I was thinking we could go to that deli that we walked past last weekend. You said you wanted to try their Reuben." Philip though could tell he could not so easily distract his boyfriend. Lukas clenched his jaw and wouldn't look Philip in the eye. Lukas was not good at expressing his emotions or thoughts. Philip knew that if he wanted Lukas to tell him what was wrong he would have to pull it out of him.

Philip walked over to their ratty couch and sat down, relieved to be off his feet after a busy morning. "Please Lukas, I know something is wrong. Just tell me, whatever it is I will help you with it", Philip smiled up at Lukas who had made his way over from the kitchen and was standing in front of the couch. He visibly swallowed and his eyes darted around the room, clearly he was more nervous than Philip originally thought. Philip reached out and grabbed Lukas' hand, running his thumb over his knuckles soothingly. 

Head lowered and staring at the floor Lukas mumbled "I had a missed call from my dad this morning." As he said it he looked up, eyes boring into Philips', begging him to make sense of the confusion in his head.

Fuck, Philip thought. They had left Tivoli so soon after Agent Kane was arrested that Lukas never cleared the air with his father. They practically ran away instead of dealing with the fallout of the whole situation. Philip really wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to be a hypocrite and tell Lukas to talk to his dad when he hadn't spoken to Gabe or Helen, except for to say goodbye. And he wasn't sure what Lukas' dad would say, how he felt about his son being gay. And he wanted to protect Lukas from anymore hurt.

Philip realised he had been quiet for too long. Lukas was still standing nervously in front of him, waiting for Philip to say something.

Philip didn't have an answer, not right now anyway. So he decided, instead of trying to solve the problem now he would focus on Lukas. Getting his boyfriend to relax and stop over thinking things.

"Hey", Philip says softly, tugging at Lukas' hand, "why don't we forget about the phone call for now and just spend the rest of the day relaxing and de-stressing."

"Well, after lunch I was gonna..."

"I wasn't really asking" Philip said evenly. Lukas' head snapped up and his pupils dilated. His mouth falling open into a pretty 'o' shape.

Philip smirked. "I want to take care of you today, stop you from thinking too hard and hurting yourself", he teased. Lukas merely nodded.

"Do you want me to take care of you? What's your colour?"

"Green", Lukas manages to choke out.

"Good. Now I want you to go to the bedroom and strip down to your boxers. I will get some water and snacks. I don't plan on us leaving the bed for a while". Lukas nodded dumbly and stumbled into the bedroom. Philip smiled to himself. The effect he had on Lukas made him feel powerful, but more importantly it made him feel loved. That Lukas trusted Philip enough to surrender control, well, that took Philip's breath away. He was determined to shower Lukas with love, treat him gently, reverently, the way he deserved. 

He grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and a pack of protein bars before making his way to the bedroom. The nice deli around the corner would still be there tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my first attempt at writting smut and am quite nervous about posting this. Let me know what yous think and if there is anything yous think I could improve on. Please be kind. I dont want to do eyewitness a disservice as I really love the show and the characters.

Philip set down the water and snacks on the chest of drawers by the bedroom door. He took a moment to just gaze at the beautiful blonde that was stretched out on their bed. Lukas truly was beautiful. His light hair was such a lovely contrast against the dark pillows. Already the tension and stress of earlier was forgotten, he looked relaxed, just waiting in anticipation to see what Philip would do. His cock visibly straining against the fabric of his boxers. Philip smirked. The effect he had on Lukas was intoxicating, he would never tire of it.

Philip slowly made his way over to the bed. Lukas licked his lips in anticipation. His eyes falling shut and he lets out a breathy sigh as Philip lightly trails a finger up the inside of his arm to the crook of his elbow. "See, feeling better already" Philips coos. Lukas nods silently, his adams apple bobbing as he swallows. 

Still fully clothed, Philip crawls up the length of Lukas' stretched out body and ends up straddling the blonde's hips. He sits back and settles his weight on Lukas' crotch. He knows the boy below him loves the rough feel of denim on his bare skin. Philip runs both his hands up the blonde's rib cage, his thumbs skimming across hard nipples. Lukas gasps and arches into the touch, feeling a wonderful pressure where Philip's ass is pressing down on his dick. Philip smirks and grinds down harder pulling a guttural moan from that beautiful pink mouth. He can feel the growing bulge pressing up against his ass. He continues to rock his hips, teasing the boy below him. Lukas' eyes are closed and his mouth is hanging open, pleasure is written all over his face. Philip fells a surge of love so strong he has to stop for a moment. To see Lukas feel this good, this relaxed and happy it renders Philip speechless. Lukas has come such a long way in such a short space of time. He trusts Philip implicitly and is willing to give himself over to him completely. 

He strips off his tshirt and flings it aside. His hands quickly return to caressing Lukas' chest, whose nipples grow impossibly harder.

"Please Philip. I, I need...", Lukas whines, barely coherent. 

"What do you need baby. Tell me."

"I need you", he gasps, his body thrusting upwards trying to apply more pressure and friction to his sensitive cock.

Philip grabs Lukas' hands that were clutching at the bed sheets and pins them above his head. He leans forward, lips barley grazing Lukas', and grinds down hard. He watches with lust blown pupils as Lukas chokes back a scream and rubs his leaking dick against Philips ass, trying to get some friction. Philip nips at Lukas' bottom lip none too gently, loving the way the blonde whimpers in pain but still chases after him as he pulls away. 

Diving back in Philip passionately claims Lukas' mouth, forcibly pushing his tongue into the other's mouth, utterly dominating him. While Lukas' mouth may be pliant his body is thrumming with energy and desperately trying to buck up underneath Philip. 

Philip decides to end Lukas' suffering. He lines their dicks up as best he can, while he is still wearing jeans, and grinds down hard, applying as much pressure as he can muster. His undulating hips move back and forth, as he grins, staring down at Lukas who looks like he is close to tears. Philip increases the pace and pressure, not letting up even as Lukas begins to tense.

"No, no Philip... I'm close, I'm gonna..."

"I know baby, its ok. Come on, just let go. I'll be here, I'll take care of you". 

As he continues dry humping the boy underneath him, Philip gathers his wrists in one hand, keeping them pinned above his head. His other hand moves downs and begins rubbing harshly over over-sensitive nipples, pinching and twisting each nub. 

Tears leak out of Lukas' eyes as the stimulation becomes overwhelming. With a hoarse shout he grinds up one more time , eyes rolling back into his head as he comes hard. Philip continues his rocking, riding Lukas through his orgasm. Once Lukas goes limp and pliant beneath him Philip releases his wrists and brushes a soft kiss against his lips, then against his eye lids and forehead. 

"You still with me baby?", he says as he brushes sweat soaked hair away from Lukas' face. Lukas give a weak nod, eyes still closed. "Good, you just stay there, I'm still with you". As he is speaking he unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. Shoving a hand into his boxers he pulls out his leaking dick, finally freeing it from the confines of his jeans. He gently squeezes the head, groaning as he does so. Gathering the beads of pre-cum he smears them over his dick. Leisurely stroking his dick he still straddles Lukas, who is lying in a fucked-out haze beneath him. He lets his head fall forward as he increases the pace of his strokes, groaning quietly at the sound of squelching as more fluid leaks from the head and covers his hands and is smeared down his shaft. He falls forwards and braces himself on one hand, planted next to Lukas' head. As he hovers over the blonde hand moving rapidly, Lukas opens his eyes. Still hazy from his orgasm he just stares, spit slick lips parted and huffing out small breaths. Philip's eyes roam all over Lukas' face, taking in ever delicate feature. Lukas gives him a blissed-out smile and then slowly runs his tongue over his bottom lip, eyes never leaving Philip's face. Philip can feel the pressure building and with a silent groan he cums in spurts all over Lukas' chest, covering his nipples in stripes and splattering up onto his neck. He stays like that for a moment, panting heavily still braced above Lukas. 

As the orgasmic high wares off he lies down next to Lukas on the bed, propped up on his elbow looking down at the blonde. He idly runs his hand through the mess he made on Lukas' chest, smearing his cum down to his belly. He gathers some on his finger tips and brings his hand to Lukas' mouth. The blonde boy takes each finger one by one and gently suckles, licking each one clean. Humming gently and looking satisfied and satiated. 

Philip looks down at Lukas with a goofy grin on his face. Opening his mouth to speak but on second thought leans down and passionately kisses a warm and pliant Lukas. Pulling away and pressing quick kisses to the blonde Philip begins to get off the bed. Lukas makes a pained noise, eyes going wide.

"Don't worry love, I'm just getting you some water and food, I'm not leaving the room. I need to get a cloth as well to clean you up" He swoops back down to press a quick, reassuring peck to Lukas' lips. Philip pulls away once again and smirks at the blonde "We need to keep your energy up. I did say we would spend the rest of the day in here". Lukas swallows harshly and nods wordlessly before bringing his hands to frame Philip's face and pulling the brunet boy down into a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
